EL REENCUENTRO
by Antartida
Summary: Daryl sigue con la búsqueda de Sophia cuando parece que todo el mundo se haya rendido. No cuenta con que quizá alguien la haya encontrado antes que él.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola!_

_Este es mi segundo fic sobre The Walking Dead y sobre Daryl Dixon, un personaje que me encanta. De hecho estoy un poco obsesionada con él. ;-)_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que os guste._

**N.A: lógicamente ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1 -<p>

A cada paso que daba, un dolor agudo y lacerante recorría todo su ser. Quería dejarse caer, descansar, pero sabía que tenía que seguir un poco más. Su instinto de supervivencia la mantenía en pie, la obligaba a avanzar, pero aunque ese instinto fuese muy fuerte, el cansancio, la falta de alimento, la deshidratación, la pérdida de sangre estaban en contra. No podía parar, sabía que no podía, debía seguir huyendo, alejarse.

Su huida la llevó hacia el río, lo remontó sin detenerse, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el dolor de la herida de la pierna. "Un poco más y podré descansar", se dijo.

Caía la tarde cuando por fin se permitió parar. Se refrescó la cara y el cuello en el río. Siempre alerta, mirando nerviosa alrededor, escuchando con atención cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal. Con un gesto de dolor se examinó la herida de la pierna, por suerte era una herida limpia. La bala había entrado y salido. Guardó las vendas ensangrentadas en la mochila y con nuevas vendas volvió a taponarse la herida. Bebió un poco de agua de la cantimplora y con cuidado volvió a ponerse en pie. Tenía que encontrar un refugio antes de que se hiciese de noche.

Lo encontró cuando empezaba a oscurecer, una cabaña de caza alejada del río. Desenfundó el cuchillo de caza y cojeando se acercó a la casa. En el interior no había nadie. Entró, cerró la puerta tras ella, y la atrancó con unas maderas. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y en el suelo había un viejo colchón. Se dejó caer en él dispuesta a curarse la herida cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de fuera, al otro lado de la puerta. – "Mierda"- pensó. Se quedó quieta y silenciosa, si era un zombi pasaría de largo al no oír nada, pero si no era un zombi seguramente tendría que defenderse. Esperó, inmóvil, alerta y el ruido se volvió a repetir. Estaba segura de que "alguien" intentaba abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, una niña de unos 13 años, sucia, despeinada y asustada intentaba entrar en la cabaña, empujaba la puerta esperando que ésta se abriese, pero su cuerpo delgado y desnutrido no tenía suficiente fuerza para abrirla. En el bosque oscurecía, vencida miró alrededor. Tenía mucho miedo, hambre y no sabía qué hacer. Pese a todos los pronósticos desfavorables, desde que se había separado de su grupo, había sobrevivido sola 4 días, pero pese a su corta edad, sabía que no sobreviviría mucho más. Era cuestión de tiempo que un caminante la atacara o que muriese de hambre. Sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y se puso a llorar en silencio, sola y desconsolada.

En el interior de la cabaña, la chica prestó atención a lo que parecía ser el sonido de un llanto. "No puede ser, ¿alguien está llorando?". Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta miró entre los tablones clavados de la ventana y en la oscuridad creciente le pareció ver a una niña sentada en las escaleras. Se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué hacer. Parecía que no hubiese nadie más, pero la chica desconfiada y poco dada a relacionarse con nadie, dudó. Podía ser una trampa. Había huido por los pelos esa mañana de un grupo de personas que le habían robado el coche, con todas las provisiones y armas que tenía, los mismos cabrones que le habían disparado y no volvería a dejarse sorprender.

Observó en silencio entre los tablones de la ventana, la niña parecía que se abrazaba con desconsuelo a una muñeca de trapo. Pese a lo poco sociable que era la chica, y a lo reacia que era a tener contacto con otras personas, no pudo evitar un recuerdo no muy lejano de ella misma y su hermana, y su corazón se ablandó. Sabía que no podía hacerse cargo de una niña, no tenía nada que ver con ella, su suerte no era cosa suya, pero en su interior sabía que no podía dejarla allí, así que se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado la abrió.

La niña dejó de llorar, se levantó de golpe dispuesta a huir, empezó a bajar las escaleras mirando hacia la puerta. La chica salió cojeando de la cabaña, y la niña se asustó.

- Eh, no voy a hacerte daño.- dijo la chica

La niña dudó, pero pareció aliviada. Se quedó quieta, pero por su pose, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario. La chica no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla, entonces pensó en que la niña tendría hambre. Entró cojeando en la cabaña y de la mochila sacó una lata de atún. Volvió a salir, la niña seguía allí de pie.

- ¿Tienes hambre?, si quieres, tengo esto.- le dijo acercándose lentamente.

La pequeña volvió a dudar, pero el hambre podía más que el miedo o la prudencia. Cogió la lata de la mano de la chica y la abrió y con los dedos se comió el atún en un momento.

- Si quieres puedes refugiarte aquí conmigo.- le dijo la chica, aún poco convencida de ayudarla, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

La niña no dijo nada, se quedó allí quieta mirando a la chica.

- Vamos, de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño. Tengo más comida y agua.- dijo para convencerla.- Al ver que no reaccionaba, la chica dio media vuelta diciéndole.- No puedo perder más tiempo, si quieres puedes entrar, si no quédate ahí fuera.

- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó de repente la niña

- Si, y tengo que curarme.- contestó la chica entrando en la cabaña. La niña la siguió al interior.

La chica encendió un pequeño farol que llevaba en la mochila, sacó vendas, gasas, alcohol y un kit de sutura y se dispuso a curarse. La niña se quedó de pie mirándola sin decir nada.

- Me llamo Joana.- dijo la chica a la niña mientras se quitaba los pantalones.- ¿Tú tienes nombre?

La niña asintió.

- Sophia.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2 –

Salió pronto por la mañana, quería rastrear más hacia el sur, quizá Sophia se hubiese refugiado en alguna cabaña de las que había cerca del rio. Ya hacía 10 días desde que había desaparecido y no había encontrado ningún rastro. Cargado con una mochila con algo de comida, un cuchillo de caza, su pistola y su infalible ballesta, se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el rio.

Aun no siendo hombre de promesas ni compromisos, le había prometido a Carol, la madre de la niña que haría todo lo posible por encontrarla. Ni él mismo sabía porque ponía tanto empeño en esa búsqueda, la cría no era nada suyo pero ya habían perdido a demasiada gente y pensar en la niña convertida en caminante o muerta era algo que no quería asumir por el momento. La cría se había perdido por los alrededores del rio que pasaba cerca de la autopista, huyendo de unos caminantes. Habían tenido que dejar la autopista por ser un lugar demasiado expuesto y peligroso, se habían dirigido hacia el norte, hacia el campo y las granjas. Habían encontrado la granja de Hershel, un veterinario granjero buena persona con sus hijas, y éste les había acogido. Desde entonces, Daryl había salido cada día en busca de Sophia .

Sus expertos ojos, de un azul intenso, examinaban el terreno en busca de alguna pista de la niña. Estaba alerta y vigilante, de tanto en tanto se agachaba, miraba hacia los árboles o arbustos. Estaba observando el lecho del rio, cuando vio unas huellas de botas de montaña en el barro reseco, eran de hacía bastantes días, para otro menos experto, se le habrían pasado por alto, pero no a él, versado en buscar rastros. Se alejaban rio arriba y luego se internaban hacia el follaje del bosque. Miro alrededor, no se oía nada, sólo los pájaros en los árboles, no soplaba viento, el ambiente era seco y caluroso, típico de los últimos días del verano del sur.

Siguió las huellas, parecían de un 40, las del pie derecho eran más profundas y erráticas. "Esta herida" pensó el hombre, por el tamaño de las huellas dedujo que podría tratarse de una mujer. Continuó un rato más hasta que se encontró con otras huellas más pequeñas que parecían interceptar a las grandes y seguirlas. El rastro se volvía confuso. Pero Daryl tuvo una corazonada y lo siguió. Después de andar un buen rato, llegó a una cabaña. Claramente había dos tipos de huellas, y tirada en el suelo, había una lata vacía de atún. Confirmó que tanto las huellas como la lata debían de ser de hacía uno días. Con cuidado y ballesta en mano, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la casa y abrió lentamente la puerta. Dentro no había nadie. Inspeccionó la cabaña y vio en el suelo manchas de sangre, en un rincón vio unas vendas manchadas de sangre y un par de latas de lentejas.

No sabía si esa pista era la correcta, pero no tenía nada más, salió fuera y localizó de nuevo las huellas que se alejaban hacia un pequeño sendero, lo siguió un rato y éste desembocó en un carretera de tierra. Dudo entre seguir el rastro o volver a la granja en busca de su moto y seguir la búsqueda al día siguiente. Le llevaban una ventaja de un unos 6 días, en ese tiempo podía haber pasado de todo, e ir solo por los caminos era peligroso. Por tanto decidió volver a la granja a por a por su Harley y continuar al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Habían seguido la pista forestal unos kilómetros, encontrándose con algún caminante al que habían podido matar sin problemas. No habían encontrado ningún coche hasta que no llegaron a una carretera comarcal, pero o no funcionaban o no tenían gasolina. Así que habían seguido andando llegando a un pequeño pueblo. La herida de la pierna aún le dolía y necesitaban encontrar pronto una casa para poder descansar.<p>

- Esta nos servirá.- dijo Joana señalando una casa de dos pisos.

Joana se acercó con cuidado, Sophia detrás. Dio golpes a la puerta para atraer a los posibles inquilinos zombis. Esperó un momento y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Inspeccionó la planta baja, no había nada. Hizo una seña a Sophia para que entrase y luego cerró la puerta. Subió a la planta de arriba, el cuchillo en la mano, fue abriendo las habitaciones pero estaban vacías. Luego Joana se dirigió a la cocina. Sophia no se apartaba de la mujer, entonces Joana se giro y le dijo:

- A ver.- dijo de pie delante de la niña y con el semblante serio.- Si vas a quedarte conmigo tendrás que aprender unas cuantas cosas. Yo no soy ni tu madre ni tu niñera. O sigues mi ritmo o te quedas atrás, ¿queda claro?

Sophia asintió con los ojos llorosos.

- No llores por favor.- dijo la mujer con un suspiro de desesperación

- Lo siento.- dijo la niña intentando aguantar el llanto.

Pero viendo que era imposible, la mujer la hizo sentar en una silla y ella se sentó a su lado, maldiciéndose en su interior por su brusquedad y poco tacto.

- A ver, intenta explicarme que te ha pasado ¿vale?

- Estaba en un grupo, en la carretera. Unos caminantes me persiguieron y huí hacia el río. Rick intentó ayudarme alejando a los caminantes, me escondí en un agujero cerca del río y él me dejó allí. Me dijo que cuando los caminantes se hubiesen alejado volviese al campamento, cuando intenté volver me perdí, no lo encontré. – dijo la niña más calmada

- ¿Tienes familia o algo?

- Si, a mi madre. Estará preocupada...

- Pues lo siento mucho pero no vamos a buscarla, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.- dijo tajante Joana , y Sophia se puso a llorar de nuevo con desconsuelo.

- Vale ya, para.- pero la niña estaba asustada, sola, desesperada.

La mujer se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con torpeza, Sophia se agarró a ella con fuerza.

- Vamos a ver.- le dijo suavizando el tono de voz.- Puedo enseñarte a sobrevivir, a matar zombis o caminantes como tú los llamas, a defenderte si alguien te quiere hacer daño, a disparar o a usar un cuchillo.- Se separó de ella y le miró a los ojos, de largas y espesas pestañas, y de un azul claro como el cielo.- Pero no puedo sustituir a tu madre, si es eso lo que buscas.

- Esta bien, aprenderé. No quiero tener más miedo. Quiero ser una superviviente.

- Ya lo eres cariño, si sola y sin saber defenderte sobreviviste en el bosque 4 días, lo demás es pan comido.- y diciendo esto le sonrió haciendo que la niña se relajara un poco.

Se quedaron en la casa, la herida de la pierna se curaba bien, y Joana aprovechó para enseñar a Sophia a limpiar y montar una pistola, le enseñó cómo debía cogerse un cuchillo y algunos golpes y patadas que podía usar si alguien la atacaba.

- Aprender todo esto lleva tiempo, pero tiempo es lo que tenemos.- le dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Daryl había encontrado el rastro, pero una vez llegó a la carretera lo había perdido. Había seguido la carretera unos quilómetros, hasta el primer pueblo que había encontrado, pero no halló ninguna pista. No estando seguro de si el rastro podía ser el bueno y estando cerca el invierno sabía que no podía arriesgarse a alejarse cada vez más.

En la granja habían empezado a aprovisionarse para el invierno. Aunque todos estaban tristes y lamentaban la desaparición de la niña, ahora lo prioritario era buscar comida, ropa de abrigo y medicamentos para pasar el invierno. Daryl parecía ser el único que se resistía a creer que Sophia hubiese muerto, pero tras tanto tiempo sin encontrar pistas de ella, lo más fácil es que ya no la encontrase.

- Rick me ha pedido que salga a revisar las trampas del bosque.- Le dijo Daryl a Carol, la madre de la niña.- Pero tan pronto pueda haré una última salida antes de que empiecen las primeras nieves.

- Gracias Daryl, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que sigas intentándolo.- Y diciéndole esto Carol le besó con afecto en la mejilla.

- Déjalo.-contestó apartándose de la mujer, molesto e incomodo por su muestra de afecto.

Daryl era hombre de pocas palabras, distante y hosco. Nunca nadie le había demostrado cariño o amor y no se manejaba muy bien con los sentimientos y emociones, tanto propias como ajenas.

Podía llegar a ser irritante su mal humor, y sus comentarios eran mordaces, a veces incluso desagradables, pero se había convertido en un miembro importante del grupo por sus bastos conocimientos de rastreo y caza. Aunque no demostrase sus sentimientos y fuese de carácter rudo y rebelde, debido a una infancia y adolescencia falta de cariño, se preocupaba por el grupo. De hecho era la primera "familia" que había tenido, y el grupo se preocupaba por él. Le respetaban y apreciaban y él a su modo les correspondía. Con Rick y su gente, ya no estaba solo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, era bueno y agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por él y que contaban con él. No como el paleto de pueblo que siempre había sido toda su vida a la sombra de su hermano mayor, si no que contaban con él por sus conocimientos y opiniones.

Al día siguiente cogió su Harley, provisiones para tres o cuatro días y armado con la ballesta salió dirección sur, hacia donde había perdido el rastro, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sophia escondida en algún sitio. Sabía que después de esa salida ya no habrían más, con el invierno encima la búsqueda se detendría, y con ella toda esperanza de encontrarla.

* * *

><p>Habían seguido carretera adelante y habían encontrado una casa apartada del pueblo en medio de un pequeño prado. Joana pensó que sería un buen sitio para pasar el invierno. Pese a que sólo había pasado poco más de un mes desde que empezó a enseñar a Sophia, ésta era una buena alumna y aprendía era capaz ella sola de limpiar de zombis una casa, y tenía buena puntería con la pistola. En la comisaría del pueblo habían encontrado más armas y había podido practicar, tanto con blancos inmovibles, como con caminantes.<p>

Habían salido en busca de provisiones para poder aguantar el frío invierno y estaban guardando la comida en la cocina cuando oyeron el ruido de un motor a lo lejos, proveniente de la carretera del pueblo. Las dos se quedaron heladas, pero sin dudarlo pusieron comida y agua en las mochilas, cogieron las armas y se dispusieron a salir corriendo de la casa si era necesario.

El ruido del motor pareció alejarse y entonces las dos se relajaron.

Daryl vio la casa de campo en la distancia. Quedaba apartada del pueblo, un camino de tierra llevaba hasta allí. No quiso arriesgarse a acercarse con la moto por miedo a que hubiese alguien. Dejo su Harley bajo unos árboles, y con cuidado se acercó a la casa ocultándose entre la alta hierba, la ballesta preparada. Quería inspeccionar la casa, por si encontraba más suministros y porque tenía una corazonada.

Dio la vuelta a la casa, desde la puerta trasera vio movimiento en el interior. Vio a una chica de unos 35 años llevando unas cajas y oyó la voz de una niña. Se quedó inmóvil, casi aguantando la respiración.. ¿era posible? ¿Podía tratarse de Sophia?. Como la chica estaba trasteando en la cocina, Daryl bajó con cuidado las escaleras de madera y se dirigió otra vez a la entrada principal.

Joana oyó un leve ruido en las escalera de madera de la parte trasera y luego le pareció ver a alguien dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal . Sin perder tiempo hizo señas a Sophia para que subiese al piso de arriba. La niña cogió sus cosas y subió las escaleras. Mientras , Joana, con un amasador que había cogido de la cocina, se puso detrás de la puerta principal, esperando.

El pomo de la puerta giró, pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave, alguien intentaba forzar la cerradura. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el intruso giró el pomo y entró en la casa. Desde detrás de la puerta, Joana lo primero que vio asomarse fue la punta de una flecha cargada en una ballesta.

Una vez abierta la puerta, con cuidado Daryl dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, la ballesta por delante, cargada y apunto. En la casa no se oía nada .-"Mierda", se dijo intuyendo que le habían oído, pero no tuvo tiempo de echarse atrás. Notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no llegó a perder el sentido, se tambaleó por el golpe pero no soltó su arma, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar alguien le empujó tirándolo al suelo, y la misma persona saltó por encima suyo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba.

- Corre, por la ventana.- gritó la chica a alguien que estaba en el piso superior.

Joana ya estaba en la habitación con Sophia, atrancó la puerta y las dos salieron por la ventana, deslizándose por el canalón del desagüe y saltando al suelo. Luego empezaron a correr prado a través.

Daryl reacciono rápido, se levantó y subió las escaleras, de una patada abrió la puerta, en medio de la habitación en el suelo, había una muñeca de trapo.

- Joder, es ella.- dijo, y saliendo por la ventana empezó a gritar aún a riesgo de ser oído por los caminantes.

- Sophia, Sophia!.- Acto seguido siguió los pasos de las dos mujeres

Sophia se detuvo ante los gritos del hombre y se giró, intentando reconocer a quien le gritaba.

- ¿Conoces a ese hombre?.- le preguntó Joana también deteniéndose

- Si.- dijo la niña con emoción.-

Daryl se detuvo ante ellas, jadeaba por la carrera, pero en sus ojos había alegría y alivio.

- Sophia, estas bien.- Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Lo está, ¿quién coño eres tú?.- preguntó la chica poniéndose delante de la niña a modo de protección.

- Soy Daryl. Somos del mismo grupo, hace más de un mes que la busco-. Dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista del cuchillo que Joana tenía en la mano.

La chica se lo quedó mirando, evaluándolo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ballesta que colgaba de la espalda del hombre y hacia el cuchillo de caza que pendía de su cinto. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre también la observaba con atención. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

- Está bien. – dijo por fin Joana, y Sophia salió corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de un desconcertado y azorado Daryl.

- Joder, sois muy escurridizas.- dijo el hombre

- Y tú eres muy bueno.- dijo Joana secamente guardando el cuchillo en su funda.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa. Una vez allí Daryl la puso al día de lo que había pasado desde que se separaron en la carretera y Sophia le explicó su desventura sola por el bosque hasta que encontró a Joana.

- Pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana te llevaré a la granja. Cuando te vean no se lo creerán.- dijo el hombre sin casi creérselo él mismo.

- ¿Nos has rastreado hasta aquí?.- le preguntó Joana al hombre una vez Sophia se fue a dormir.

- Encontré tus huellas en el rio y lo seguí hacia una cabaña, también vi un rastro más pequeño. Os perdí el rastro en la pista forestal.- contestó el hombre.- Por cierto ¿cómo va la herida de la pierna?

- Joder, eres bueno.- dijo Joana mirando al hombre fijamente a los ojos.- Estoy bien. Pero ¿cómo sabías que no habíamos cambiado de dirección o que el rastro que seguías era el adecuado o..?

- No lo sabía, sólo seguí mi instinto.- dijo llanamente Daryl.

- Pues debes de querer mucho a esta niña como para continuar con una búsqueda casi imposible.- dijo Joana con admiración y respeto en su mirada.

- Joder, no es eso, solo me negaba a creer que estuviera muerta, además le prometí a su madre que haría todo lo posible por encontrarla.

- Y hombre de palabra.- contestó la chica con una media sonrisa.

Daryl se removió inquieto en la silla. Joana le miraba fijamente, intentando leer en sus ojos. No pudiendo aguantar su escrutinio, Daryl carraspeó y se levantó con el pretexto de ir a comprobar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

- Aquí tienes tu mochila y tus armas.-le dijo Joana a la niña

- ¿Cómo, no vienes con nosotros?.- le preguntó perpleja la niña.

- Te irá bien sin mí, recuerda, eres una superviviente.- contestó Joana

- Pero tienes que seguir enseñándome.- insistió Sophia.- Sin ti no lo habría conseguido, por favor..

- No me necesitas, ya no. Ahora debes ir con tu gente, ellos cuidarán de ti.- Dijo la chica dándose media vuelta, pero Sophia se abrazó a ella

- Por favor Sophia, ya me conoces. Yo no encajo en un grupo, no creo que sea buena idea

- Rick es un buen líder.- intervino Daryl.- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la compañía, pero me he dado cuenta que es mejor contar con alguien. Yo no puedo hablar por el resto del grupo, pero creo que podrían aceptarte.

- No sé.- dudo Joana

- Por favor Joana, tienes que venir conmigo, tienes que conocer a mi madre.- le suplicó la niña

La chica estaba indecisa, no tenía ganas de crear lazos afectivos con nadie, pero se daba cuenta de que ya lo había hecho con Sophia, y en el fondo estaba cansada de estar sola. Al fin tomó una decisión

- Qué demonios.- exclamó la chica y cogiendo sus armas y su mochila se dispuso a ir con la niña y el hombre.


	4. capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Cuando llegaron a la granja era la hora de comer. Todos estaban en la cocina, dispuestos a comer menos Dale y Andrea que estaban vigilando desde lo alto de la auto caravana del hombre.

Al oír el ruido del motor, Carol salió de la casa, con angustia y miedo en los ojos y con cierta esperanza. Cuando vio la amplia sonrisa de Daryl, sabiendo que casi nunca sonreía, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Acto seguido Carol dirigió su atención hacia la furgoneta y la chica que salía de dentro, detrás vio a su hija, y cuando vio que era Sophia no pudo evitar dar un grito de alivio y de alegría. La madre corrió hacia su hija y las dos se abrazaron con fuerza entre sollozos.

Mientras, todos se habían reunido a su alrededor y eran testigos casi de un milagro. Todos contemplaban la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos con emoción, alegría, alivio. Casi todos lloraban de alegría, no se podían creer que la niña aún siguiese con vida.

- Bien hecho Daryl.- le dijo Rick al hombre con admiración, dándole un golpe afectuoso en el hombro.

Daryl asintió rehuyendo la mirada de Rick. No se sentía cómodo ante tanta muestra de agradecimiento.

Carol y Sophia seguían abrazadas, Carol lloraba y reía con alegría. Mientras, Joana apartada del resto del grupo, miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando Carol se hubo calmado un poco, se acercó a Daryl, sonriéndole ampliamente, en sus ojos agradecimiento, y lo abrazó con fuerza

- Has cumplido tu promesa, eres un buen hombre Daryl Dixon. Muchas gracias por traer a mi niña a casa.- y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla reteniéndolo cuando el hombre intentó apartarse.

- Yo solo he tenido suerte.- dijo el hombre con modestia.- Debes agradecérselo también a ella-. Dijo Daryl señalando a Joana.

Hasta el momento, no se habían fijado mucho en la recién llegada, toda su atención estaba centrada en el reencuentro con Sophia, salvo Rick. Pero ahora que la niña parecía estar bien y de nuevo en casa, la atención del grupo se centró en la chica.

- Mama.- dijo Sophia.- Esta es Joana, me acogió y he estado con ella todo este tiempo

- Hola .- dijo simplemente la chica

Carol se acercó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y mirando a los ojos a Joana también le dio un fuerte abrazo y la besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña.-

- No ha sido nada .- dijo Joana ruborizándose por la muestra de cariño de la mujer.

Rick se acercó a la chica y tendiéndole la mano se presentó:

- Hola, yo soy Rick. Todos te agradecemos que hayas cuidado de Sophia.- el hombre vio que la chica no se encontraba cómoda ante tantas muestras de agradecimiento.- ¿Que podemos hacer para darte las gracias?- preguntó el hombre

Joana se lo quedó mirando y no se lo pensó dos veces

- Algo decente de comer no estaría nada mal, la verdad.- dijo, y Rick asintió

- Habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Si queréis podéis daros una ducha antes de comer.- dijo Lori, la mujer de Rick.

Joana le miró con asombro

- ¿Tenéis ducha?.- preguntó sin podérselo creer

- Y más cosas .- contestó Carl con una sonrisa, el más joven del grupo ,hijo de Rick y Lori.

Durante la comida Sophia les explicó como había sobrevivido los 4 días sola, y luego como encontró a Joana. Todos estaban de muy buen humor, hasta Daryl .

Rick escuchaba con emoción y satisfacción el relato de la niña y las explicaciones de Joana y Daryl mientras intentaba evaluar a la recién llegada. Durante toda la comida Joana había respondido a las preguntas del grupo sobre como encontró a la niña y como sobrevivieron, pero por el resto, se mantuvo en silencio, observando y escuchando. No se dejaba contagiar por la alegría general y parecía estar incomoda con tanta gente.

Rick estaba agradecido porque había salvado a la niña, pero eso no bastaba para poder aceptarla en el grupo. Ese asunto tendrían que discutirlo entre todos, ya que todo se decidía por votación.

Después de la comida, Maggie, la hija mayor del granjero le mostró una habitación donde poder descansar, y Joana no se lo pensó dos veces,entró en la habitación y sin poderlo evitar, atrancó la puerta con una silla, dejó el cuchillo de caza debajo de la almohada y se tumbó quedándose dormida casi en el acto.

En la cocina Rick pidió silencio, todos callaron dispuestos a escucharle

- A ver, necesito saber que opináis.- y diciendo esto señaló al piso de arriba

- Por mi que se quede , salvó a mi pequeña y con eso tengo suficiente.- aseguró Carol

- Sí, sí, eso está bien, pero no sabemos qué clase de persona es.

- ¿Y no tienes suficiente en saber que ayudó a alguien que lo necesitaba en lugar de dejarla sola o de matarla?.- continuó Carol

- Quiero saber que pensáis vosotros.- insistió Rick

- Es distante y callada, y es como si no se fiara de nadie.- dijo Dale

- No sé a quién me recuerda... .- dijo Andrea con una sonrisa mirando a Daryl.

- Que te den! .- le contestó este, pero en su tono no había enfado.

- Rick, ella no quería pero me ayudó, sus buenos sentimientos pudieron más que su instinto .- intervino Sophia.- Es cierto que es un poco fría y distante, pero en el tiempo que he estado con ella, me ha cuidado, me ha enseñado a valerme por mi misma.

- Entiendo que le hayas cogido afecto Sophia, pero tampoco necesitamos a alguien que vaya por su cuenta, tiene que integrarse, trabajar en equipo. ¿Crees que podrá hacerlo?.- preguntó Rick

- Hasta ahora parece que se las ha apañado bien, podría ser útil.- argumentó T-Dogg.- Y a ver, ¿hasta dónde puede aguantar alguien solo con toda esta mierda?, quizá podríamos darle una oportunidad.

Todos callaron un momento, Sophia volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y qué si no es habladora o divertida o cariñosa? No sabe serlo. Es como Daryl, y a él le apreciáis y lo aceptasteis.¿ Porqué a ella no?.

Daryl se removió inquieto en la silla ante la alusión de Sophia y ver que todas las miradas se posaban en él.

- Daryl es un caso aparte.- dijo Rick con una sonrisa, pensando en el cazador y en su primer encuentro. Desde entonces Daryl había cambiado mucho.

- Ha estado sola casi desde el principio de todo esto. Como todos ha perdido a su familia, pero si le damos una oportunidad quizá encuentre a una nueva familia en nosotros. Así es como todos nos hemos unido, por casualidades-. Continuó Sophia.

Carol miró a su hija con orgullo, en ese mes había crecido una barbaridad, había madurado y sus palabras eran acertadas.

Rick miró a Daryl.

- Tú qué opinas, has estado con ella más que nosotros.- Le preguntó Rick, confiando en la opinión del cazador, y éste asintió en señal de aprobación.

Rick miró al grupo, todos estaban de acuerdo, ahora solo faltaba que le hicieran las tres preguntas de rigor.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

- ¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?.- le preguntó Rick

Rick, Daryl y Joana estaban en el porche. El resto había reanudado sus quehaceres, dejando a Rick "acabar la entrevista".

- A 143 .- dijo sin vacilación, y los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos por la exactitud de la cifra

- Uffff.- contestó Daryl con un soplido.- ¿Llevas la cuenta?

Joana se encogió de hombros

- ¿Por qué llevas la cuenta?.- preguntó Rick.- Es un poco macabro,¿ no crees?

- Eso es una cosa entre mi hermana y yo.- Contestó sin dar más explicaciones.

Rick asintió.

- ¿Has matado a alguna persona?.- fue la siguiente pregunta, y los dos hombres aguardaron la respuesta con expectación.

- Si.- contestó Joana

Rick suspiró

- ¿A cuántos y porqué?

- Creo que unos 7-. Dijo la chica intentando hacer memoria

- Joder!.- contestó Daryl

- ¿Recuerdas a cuantos caminantes has matado y no recuerdas a las personas?.- preguntó el sheriff con asombro.

- Los hijos de puta a los que he matado se lo merecían, creedme. En cambio no se merecerían que nadie se acuerde de ellos.

- Pero eran personas... – dijo Rick asombrado por la frialdad de la chica y dudando si después de todo sería o no buena idea de que se quedara con ellos.

Joana ya se estaba cansando de tanto interrogatorio y tanta evaluación. Se levantó de golpe

- Joder, ¿qué coño queréis de mí? Salve a vuestra niña, ¿no?¿podía haberla dejado y no lo hice. Entiendo la desconfianza, joder, es mutua. Pero de qué vais, esto parece la casa de la pradera, como si el mundo no estuviera lleno de mierda ¿y me venís con preguntas y con moralidades?.- Dijo furiosa

- No se trata de moralidades, se trata de saber qué clase de persona eres. Por favor, tranquilízate.- dijo Rick poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica, pero esta se apartó.- Si vas a quedarte hay cosas que debemos saber

- No me da la gana tranquilizarme, joder!. Soy la clase de persona que hace lo necesario para sobrevivir o para que sobrevivan los suyos. Soy la clase de persona que no ha dudado en matar si mi vida o la de mi hermana han estado amenazadas. La clase de persona que siempre, desde cría se ha tenido que buscar la vida, sin depender de nadie y sin que nadie la ayude. No soy una psicópata. Los tíos a los que maté se lo merecían, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero tampoco me enorgullezco.

- Entiende que debo hacerte estas preguntas.- dijo Rick, de pie ante la chica.- Y si vas a quedarte...

- ¿Por qué das por sentado que quiero quedarme? .- le interrumpió Joana

- No estás obligada a quedarte si no quieres, pero has venido ¿no? .- contestó Daryl.- Supongo que no lo has pasado muy bien tu sola por ahí fuera..

- ¿Qué queréis de mí?.- preguntó

- No queremos hacerte nada, si fuera así no te habríamos dado comida, o una cama.. ahora mismo no estaríamos charlando.- dijo Rick con un tono de voz calmado.

- Eres muy iluso Sheriff, ¿te crees que no hay quien engaña aparentando buenos modales, agradecimiento...?- Casi le escupió la chica.- Para que tanta tontería.. ¿me estáis preguntando porque los maté y os digo porque se lo merecían, no eran buenas personas y con eso es suficiente, no tengo porque daros más detalles, no os importan.-

Joana estaba alterada y furiosa. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

- ¿Y vosotros dos qué?, ¿tú eras poli no?, seguro que has matado a alguien ¿y tengo que juzgarte por ello?.- preguntó con ironía, y luego dirigiéndose a Daryl le dijo: - Y tú seguro que tampoco eres un santo, los tíos normales no van con ballesta. Venga hombre ¿de qué coño vais, quien os creéis que sois para juzgarme?

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta chocando con Daryl. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Daryl vió el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos, un dolor y un miedo que él conocía muy bien.

Daryl se apartó dejándola pasar, y Joana bajó las escaleras del porche y se fue hacia el granero, alejándose de la casa principal, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo. Rick y Daryl sin proponérselo le habían hecho pensar en cosas que había intentado enterrar muy hondo. Cosas que le traían dolor y tristeza.

- Gilipollas, y para que les necesito. –se dijo mientras caminaba en círculos cerca del granero. Pero en el fondo sabia que sola no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Joana estaba desconcertada, furiosa. Después de tanto tiempo estando sola, le costaba estar rodeada de tanta gente y tantas emociones. El otoño ya estaba cerca y se notaba el ambiente más fresco, sobre todo al caer la tarde.

La granja de Hershel, estaba situada en medio de un prado, rodeada de bosques. La paz de aquel lugar parecía irreal. Era como si allí no hubiese llegado la desesperación del mundo. Tenían luz, agua, alimento, y una relativa seguridad, era una isla en medio del caos y la gente que vivía allí parecía buena gente. Eran una gran familia y se veía que unos se preocupaban de los otros. Pero le molestaba que unos desconocidos la interrogasen, que pretendiesen juzgar sus actos.

Joana hacía tiempo que había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, su hermana pequeña. Su madre las había abandonado al poco de nacer su hermana, y su padre había sido un hijo de puta. El único cariño que había tenido era el de su hermana. Las dos se habían marchado de casa cuando Joana tenía 18 años y su hermana 16. Las dos se habían espabilado. Ahora ya no tenía a nadie, su hermana había muerto a manos de los zombis y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego se había tropezado con unos hijos de puta.

Desde entonces había estado sola, apenas sin contacto con nadie, sin querer conocer más gente, sin querer sufrir más. En un mundo en que la vida parecía no tener valor, en el que tenías que esconderte tanto de los vivos como de los muertos, en que lo más normal era perder a las personas a las que querías, era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía encariñarse con alguien o confiar en alguien, y aunque sabía que era más seguro pertenecer a un grupo, no quería depender de nadie ni que nadie dependiese de ella, pero al mismo tiempo y por mucho que le pesase, tenía que admitir que le había cogido cariño a Sophia, y en el fondo estaba cansada de andar sola como un alma en pena. El invierno se acercaba y si no encontraba refugio pronto lo pasaría muy mal.

Quizá tampoco era tan mala idea quedarse durante el invierno, luego con la primavera podía continuar con ellos o irse. Era otra opción.

Pero después de cómo se había desarrollado "la entrevista" con Rick y Daryl dudaba de que la aceptasen. La preguntas del sheriff la habían violentado, no quería dar más explicaciones de las necesarias. Si la aceptaban así bien, si no se iría y continuaría como hasta ahora.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

- ¿Tú qué crees? .- le preguntó Rick a Daryl.

Detrás del bosque el sol empezaba a esconderse y pronto oscurecería

- Podemos darle una oportunidad.- dijo el hombre

- ¿Confías en ella?.-

- Creo que sí. No sé cómo explicarlo.. creo que debemos darle una oportunidad.- argumentó el cazador

- Pero la reacción que ha tenido... no sé.- Rick dudaba

- No la conozco, pero por lo poco que ha dicho deduzco la clase de vida que ha llevado. Creo que tenemos eso en común. Ya sabes que no hablo mucho, y meno de mí.- Rick asintió.- Tuve una vida de mierda, con unos padres de pena. Sólo tenía a mi hermano, y aunque fuese un capullo hubiese hecho lo que fuese por él. No sabemos en qué circunstancias se ha encontrado, pero una chica sola todos estos meses...Hay mucha mierda por allí fuera aparte de los caminantes.

Rick asintió de nuevo, luego miró hacia el granero, a donde Joana se había dirigido. Pensando en lo que Daryl acababa de decirle y agradeciendo su sinceridad. Agradecía la opinión del hombre.

Daryl era callado y distante, rebelde y muchas veces contestón y gruñón. No era muy elocuente, pero tenía instinto, no sólo para las presas si no con las personas y Rick con el tiempo había aprendido a confiar en él.

- Muy bien.- dijo finalmente Rick.- Le daremos un voto de confianza pero antes quiero comentarle al resto del grupo lo que ha pasado.

- Como quieras.- contestó Daryl.

Cuando entraron ya había oscurecido y en la cocina, Andrea, Beth y Glenn preparaban la mesa para la cena, Hershel, Maggie y Carol preparaban la comida y Rick había avisado a Dale y T-Dogg que estaban vigilando fuera de la casa.

Rick les explicó lo ocurrido y esperó a oír sus opiniones.

- No creo que nos incumba el por qué .-dijo Beth

- Si que importa, si tiene que vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi hijo quiero saber de que es capaz .- Argumentó Lori

- No creo que sea tan importante, quizá cuando se sienta más cómoda nos lo explicará.- intervino Carol.- Si le diesen igual esas muertes habría presumido de ellas y no ha sido así, ¿no?, por tanto no se enorgullece.

- Tú no eres imparcial, ayudó a tu hija.-dijo T-Dogg

- Desde luego, y con eso tengo suficiente. ¿Vosotros no?.- preguntó la mujer.- Creía que estaba claro y que le ibas a permitir quedarse.

- Y lo iba a hacer hasta que Rick ha visto su reacción.- contestó Daryl por Rick

- Yo voto que se quede.- dijo Dale.- Todos hemos hecho cosas desagradables y seguro que tendremos que volver a hacerlas si queremos sobrevivir. No seamos tan duros.

Rick miró al grupo, éstos asintieron. La decisión estaba tomada. Si Joana quería podría quedarse con ellos y demostrar si era o no digna de confianza.

El encargado de comunicar la decisión que habían tomado fue Daryl. Rick pensó que era mejor que el hablara con ella. Daryl salió de la casa, fuera ya era de noche y refrescaba. Desde la conversación que habían mantenido en el porche que no había vuelto a ver a la chica.

La encontró en el granero. Había encendido una lámpara y cocinaba algo en un pequeño hornillo, por el olor parecían albóndigas con tomate.

- ¿No vienes a cenar con nosotros?.- preguntó el hombre desde la puerta

- No creo que queráis la compañía de una "asesina".- contestó con desdén, y sin dejar hablar al hombre continuó .- Dormiré aquí y mañana me iré, no tendréis que preocuparos de si os corto el cuello mientras dormís.- Su tono era mordaz y había ira en su voz.

- Carol ha hecho pollo con patatas y te aseguro de que es muy buena cocinera.- la tentó Daryl ignorando el mal humor de ella y viendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaba.

Joana encogió los hombros pero no dijo nada, cuando Daryl se acercó ella giró la cabeza y evitó mirarle a los ojos, pero él se dio cuenta de que había llorado. No intentó animarla porque tampoco habría sabido cómo, pero aunque Daryl no demostraba sus sentimientos, no pudo evitar sentir su tristeza y preocuparse por ella, se puso en cuclillas, delante de la chica y suavizando el tono de voz le dijo:

- Todos quieren que te quedes.

- ¿Y Rick?, ¿y tú?.- preguntó ella mirándole por fin a los ojos.

- Rick tiene sus dudas, es normal. Pero entre todos le han convencido.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas?.- preguntó ella, desapareciendo por un momento su enfado.

- No sé, creo que todos tenemos nuestro motivos para hacer lo que hacemos y no siempre es fácil explicarlo o justificarlo. No creo que seas mala gente, mírame a mí.

Joana medio sonrió.

- Yo era el cateto de pueblo, el indomable, el matón... y mírame.. me dieron una oportunidad y aquí estoy... siempre hay un comienzo.

- Pues para no ser hablador acabas de hacer un buen discurso.- dijo Joana limpiándose los ojos con la manga del jersey.

Daryl sonrió con ironía... la chica tenía razón. Se estaba aborregando..., _lo estaban aborregando_. Sonrió para sí pues en el fondo tampoco estaba tan mal.

- ¿Bueno, qué , aceptas el reto? .- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Joana se levantó y le tendió la mano. Los dos se estrecharon las manos con firmeza, mirándose a los ojos. Daryl casi se ruborizó sin saber por qué ante la penetrante mirada de la chica, y Joana pensó que le gustaba lo que veía en el interior de los ojos azules del cazador. Que tras esos modales rudos, había un buen corazón.

FIN


End file.
